Hantu Berbau Sakura
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Ini musim dingin, tapi wangi sakura itu masih tetap tercium..."Sepertinya kita memang sudah lama tidak bertemu ya! Kurasa ide reuni ini cukup bagus!"- "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku akan bertanya soal reuni?"- "Aomine-kun?",, .(maaf, saya tidak pandai membuat summary, biarlah tetap seperti ini - -) Aokise, Oneshoot


**Title : Hantu Berbau Sakura**

**Cast : Aomine X Kise (Aokise), Kiseki no sedai**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/Supernatural**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But this story, it's mine.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA, TULISANNYA KAYAK KAPAL PECAH, DLL.**

* * *

**.**

**_SELAMAT MEMBACA... ^_^_**

**_._**

* * *

Hawa dingin menyeruak tatkala pria bersurai sebiru langit malam itu membuka jendela kamarnya. Musim dingin masih berlanjut, membuat kota itu dipenuhi dengan jutaan butir salju. Warna putih mendominasi bumi saat itu. Namun hiruk pikuk kota masih tetaplah ramai. Suara-suara itu bagaikan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan. Ya, _hanya suara yang terdengar, namun tak ada rupa yang terlihat._

"Aominecchi!"

Seseorang merangkul pria itu dari belakang. Suara yang riang dan meneduhkan hati menyapanya. Suara yang bisa membuat bahkan musim dingin terasa seperti musim panas.

"Kenapa? Kau melamun Aominecchi?"

"Kise, tidak, aku tidak melamun"

"Aominecchi! Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Ayo kita makan bersama!"

Kise menarik tangan Aomine menuju ruang makan. Mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi yang telah dipersiapkan. Harum aroma masakan masuk ke indra penciumannya. Merasakan uap hangat mengepul menyentuh wajahnya dari coklat panas pada cangkir di hadapannya.

"Aominecchi! Kau mau makan dengan yang mana? Biar aku ambilkan!"

"Sepertinya kau memasak cukup banyak, Kise"

"Hmm! Tentu saja, agar kau makan banyak! Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang makan. Aku takut kau sakit"

"Kau berlebihan Kise"

"Tidak, ini memang keinginanku. Ayo, kau mau yang mana?"

"Hmm... aroma tempuranya harum... Aku mau itu..."

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga! Kau pasti memilih itu! Indra penciumanmu memang tajam ya, Aominecchi!"

"Diamlah kise!"

"Baiklah! Tempura ini untuk Aominecchi! Ayo buka mulutmu.. Aaaaaa~"

Kise mengambilkan tempura itu, menempatkannya melayang tepat di hadapan wajah Aomine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kise?!"

"Eeeh?! Apalagi? Tentu saja menyuapimu!"

"Hentikan! Kau ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Tapi aku mau menyuapimu!"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah, Kise!"

"Begitu? Hmm, yasudah! Tapi biarkan aku memberikan suapan pertama ini padamu!"

"Kise!"

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Aominecchi!"

_Drrrrt!...drrrt!..._

"Hmmm?"

"Teleponmu bergetar, Aominecchi!"

"Siapa yang menelepon di jam sarapan seperti ini?"

Kise berjalan ke televisi. Mengambil sebuah handphone yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya, lalu menatap layar dan membaca nama si penelepon.

"Huh? Midorimacchi?!"

"Kenapa Kise?"

"_A..ano..-"_

"..."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan padanya kalau aku ada di apartemenmu? Kumohon! Mereka akan mengajakmu untuk reuni, dan aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku tidak bisa datang karena ke luar kota. Huh... jadi, jangan menyinggung soal diriku di depan mereka. Oke!"

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka, kau ada di sini"

"_Hido!_ Kalau begitu, handphone ini tak akan kuberikan!"

"Kise! Berikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Kise!"

Dering panggilan itu berhenti. Lamanya perdebatan antara si penerima dan yang mengambilkan handphone membuat si penelepon memutuskan panggilannya.

"Kise!"

"Tidak akan! Kalau kau tidak berjanji!"

_Drrrt!... drrrt!..._

"Eeeh?! Kurokocchi juga?!"

"Cepat berikan!"

"Janji tak akan memberitahu?"

"Huh! Baiklah! Berikan sekarang!"

"Hehe! Begitu dong! Silahkan, Aominecchi!"

...

"Halo?"

"Aomine-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ya, aku baik. Kau sendiri, Tetsu?"

"Sama denganmu"

"Sepertinya kita memang sudah lama tidak bertemu ya! Kurasa ide reuni ini cukup bagus!"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku akan bertanya soal reuni?"

"Tentu saja dari K,-"

_"Ssstt...!" _ Kise menaruh satu jari di depan bibirnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aomine-kun?"

"A..ano.. Ah! Tentu saja salah satu dari kalian yang memberitahuku! Hahaha!"

Kuroko terdiam, menatap ketiga rekannya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun semuanya menggeleng. Artinya bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memberitahu Aomine. Lalu siapa yang memberitahunya kalau bukan mereka?

"Tetsu?"

"Ah! Aomine-kun. Kurasa aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti"

"Huh? Baiklah"

_Pip – sambungan diputus._

"Kau ini merepotkan Kise!"

"Fiuh~ untung saja Aominecchi tidak jadi bilang"

"Oi! Kise!"

"Hehe!"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Hari itu langit cukup cerah, meskipun udaranya masih cukup dingin. Aomine sedang mengenakan mantel perginya. Jangan tanya apa yang akan dia lakukan, karena tentu kau tau siapa yang mengajak jalan-jalan di hari seperti itu.

"Aominecchi! Ayo cepat!"

"Iya iya! Kau itu tidak sabaran sekali Kise!"

"Habisnya kau lama-_ssu!"_

Mereka berangkat dengan berjalan kaki terlebih dahulu untuk keluar dari gang rumah mereka. Baru setelah itu mereka melanjutkannya menggunakan bus.

GUKK! GUKK! GUKK!

"Uoh! Kenapa anjing itu menggonggong keras sekali. Dasar! Mengagetkan saja!" ujar Aomine.

Anjing itu terus menggonggong sepanjang mereka lewat.

"Huh~ apa anjing tetangga itu sudah gila ya!"

"Haha, kurasa anjing itu tidak suka padaku-ssu! Soalnya setiap aku lewat, dia pasti menggonggong seperti itu. Menyebalkan!"

"Itu karena kau juga menyebalkan Kise!"

"_Hidoi-ssu!_ ~Ah! Itu busnya! Cepat Aominecchi!"

Kebiasaan Kise untuk menarik tangan Aomine kembali. Dia menariknya dengan cukup keras, sehingga tubuh Aomine sedikit oleng. Untung Aomine bisa mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Mereka memasuki bus dan duduk di samping jendela.

"Huh~ untung saja tidak terlambat!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Kise!"

"Maaf maaf, habis kalau kita tidak naik bus ini, kita harus menunggu bus berikutnya-_ssu_! Lebih cepat lebih baik kan"

...

"Hey Kise..." Aomine menepuk pundak orang di sebelahnya.

"Huh? Maaf, anda siapa?" suara wanita mengalun dari orang yang ditepuknya.

"Eh? Kau, bukan Kise?"

"Kise? Siapa itu?"

Aomine diam, setaunya tadi Kise duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin anda salah orang. Nama saya bukan Kise"

"Hmm? Ma..maaf kalau begitu"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa"

Bus itu berhenti di persimpangan, cukup dengan berjalan sedikit mereka akan tiba di tempat tujuan. Taman bermain yang penuh dengan kenangan sejak mereka kecil.

"Aominecchi! Tunggu aku-_ssu!_"

Kise datang sembari berlari menyusul Aomine yang sudah turun lebih dulu.

"Kise?! Kau kemana saja? Tiba-tiba menghilang! Kau tau aku jadi malu mengira kau yang duduk di sebelahku tadi?!"

"Maaf... maaf, tadi itu busnya penuh, dan dia seorang wanita, jadi aku mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sana. Kan kasihan kalau wanita harus naik bus sambil berdiri-_ssu!"_

"Setidaknya kau beritahu aku dulu!"

"Iya! Lain kali aku tidak akan lupa!"

Setibanya di taman, Kise mengajaknya untuk beristirahat dan duduk di sebuah ayunan.

"Hey! Kupikir kita akan main, kenapa hanya duduk di sini? Tumben sekali"

"Aku tidak mau Aominecchi terlalu lelah, jadi lebih baik beristirahat sebentar-_ssu!_"

"Huh? Alasan macam apa itu! Hari ini kau aneh Kise"

...hening...

"Hei Aominecchi... kau akan datang ke reuni Teiko?" tanya Kise setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Entahlah! Mungkin sebaiknya aku datang saja, rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka"

Kise mengayunkan sedikit ayunannya. Memalingkan pandangannya pada pohon sakura yang bertengger di sebelahnya.

"Hmm... kupikir juga begitu. Datanglah ke acara itu, bahkan kalau perlu sebaiknya kau pindah saja ke sana agar lebih dekat dengan yang lainnya. Jadi kalian bisa bertemu cukup sering"

"Huh? Kau menyuruhku ikut reuni bahkan untuk pindah rumah ke sana sementara kau sendiri menghindari mereka dengan alasan yang tidak jelas itu?! Pergi ke luar kota? Apa maksudmu!"

"Aku tidak menghindari mereka. Tapi aku memang akan pergi, aku tidak bohong!"

Kise memandang Aomine.

"Terserahlah! Aku tidak peduli! Jangan salahkan aku kalau mereka marah padamu karena tidak datang"

...hening...

Angin bertiup pelan, menghantarkan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Aomine menengok ke sampingnya, merasa ada yang janggal dengan cuaca hari ini.

"Kise... kupikir ini musim dingin, tapi kenapa aku mencium wangi bunga sakura yang mekar ya? Aku tidak terlihat seperti orang idiot yang memakai mantel di musim semi kan?"

"Hmm? Sakura? Kita memang dekat dengan pohon sakura"

Kise mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon sakura tadi. Ini musim dingin, pohon sakura itu hanya terlihat seperti pohon yang beranting-ranting tanpa ada daun maupun bunga.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku mencium wanginya semenjak di rumah"

"Huh? Kenapa bisa begitu-_ssu?_"

"Ya mana ku tahu! Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu! Kupikir mungkin kau mengganti parfum wangi lemon itu?"

"Ti...tidak! aku tidak menggantinya, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Aominecchi. Atau mungkin juga ada hantu sakura yang lewat di depanmu lalu mengikutimu sampai ke sini"

"O..Oi! KISE! Jangan menakut-nakutiku! Kau tau aku masih mencium baunya sampai sekarang!?"

"Baiklah, aku diam. Kau ini benar-benar penakut-_ssu_!"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Setelah dari taman, Kise menarik kembali Aomine untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat. Entah tempat apa itu, Aomine pun tak tahu. Dia hanya ikut kemana Kise membawanya. Ya! Kise memang orang yang seperti itu. Aomine sudah terbiasa dengannya.

"Katanya kau akan pergi? Kenapa sampai hari ini kau tidak juga berangkat?"

"Aku pergi setelah mengantarmu kesana-_ssu!_"

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Kau kan bisa datang reuni sebentar, lalu berangkat. Kenapa hanya mengantar? Lagipula kau pikir aku anak kecil yang harus kau antar-antar?!"

"Tidak juga-_ssu... _kau sudah besar, tapi kau seperti anak kecil!"

"Eeeh?! Bukankah itu kau?!"

"Sudahlah! Kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk!"

Suara gonggongan anjing terdengar memekakan telinga ketika Aomine dan Kise masuk ke ruangan itu. Dari suara tersebut, Aomine tau kemana Kise membawanya. Toko hewan.

"Hey Kise! Sepertinya bukan cuma anjing tetangga yang tidak suka padamu. Tapi semua anjing ini juga. Mereka berisik sekali. Pasti karena ada kau!"

"Eeeh?! Aku kan berniat baik membawamu kesini. Kau belilah satu anjing untuk menemanimu. Kau tau? Anjing itu sangat pandai dalam mencari jejak atau menghafal jalan. Jadi kau bisa berjalan-jalan keluar kapan saja tanpa harus tersesat"

"Kenapa aku harus membelinya?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku akan pergi bertepatan dengan hari reuni. Jadi kau bisa membawanya bersamamu!"

"Reuni kan masih satu bulan lagi, saat musim semi. Kenapa harus membeli sekarang?"

"Tentu saja untuk pendekatan. Kau harus melatihnya lebih dulu agar bisa akrab denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pilih!"

"Baiklah!"

...

"Hmm.. kudengar anjing dari ras _Labrador_ _Retriever_ adalah anjing yang penurut, seekor pelacak yang hebat dan tentu sangat baik dalam memandu perjalanan. Kau beli yang itu saja! Aku yakin itu akan mempermudahmu!"

"Sejak kapan kau tau hal-hal semacam itu?"

"Aku memang tau!"

"Yasudah! Kau beli saja yang itu!

"Kau saja yang membelinya, kau tau sendiri anjing-anjing itu terus menggonggong di dekatku!"

"Huh! Merepotkan, kau selalu saja seperti ini! apa warna anjingnya?"

"Ki! (kuning)"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Musim dingin telah berlalu. Hari di mana kuncup-kuncup bunga musim semi mulai menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan beberapa pohon melepaskan kelopak-kelopak sakura bagaikan sebuah rintik hujan. Matahari bersinar terik. Perlahan suhu mulai menghangat. Semerbak aroma harum, berlomba-lomba memasuki indra penciuman. Musim yang begitu disukainya, musim yang juga meninggalkan sebuah kenangan pahit, di mana di musim itulah, _hal terakhir yang dilihatnya_.

_Drrrt! Drrrt!_

"Halo?"

"Aomine-kun? Kau akan datang hari ini?"

"Ya! Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi"

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di gedung olah raga Teiko"

"Hmm"

"Kalau begitu, aku tutup teleponnya"

"Ya"

_Sambungan terputus~_

...

"Aominecchhi! Ayo segera berangkat, kau akan terlambat naik kereta!"

"Jangan berteriak Kise! Aku tidak tuli, suaramu itu tidak bagus! Lagipula, memangnya kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?!"

"Aku sudah siap dari tadi! Bahkan aku sudah memberi makan Kine (anjingnya Aomine). Dia sudah menunggu di luar"

"Huh! Baiklah, ayo berangkat!"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

_Di Teiko..._

Ruangan itu sepi. Sepertinya Aomine datang terlalu cepat. Ya meskipun dia sudah berniat datang sedikit siang, tapi gara-gara Kise dia jadi datang paling awal.

"Sepertinya baru kau sendiri yang datang, Aominecchi"

"Ini semua karena kau! Kenapa kau menyuruhku buru-buru, padahal naik kereta berikutnya juga masih sempat!"

"Tentu saja supaya mereka tidak melihatku di sini-_ssu!_"

"Biar saja mereka melihatmu. Kau akan mati diterkam gunting Akashi!"

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan pergi sekarang!"

Wangi sakura...

Wangi itu masih tercium. Oke! Ini tidaklah aneh, berhubung ini memang musim semi. Tapi bukan hanya hari ini, dia sudah menciumnya jauh-jauh hari. Mungkin benar apa kata Kise, ada hantu yang selalu mengikutinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya takut. Benar-benar terasa seperti film horror, saat kau mendengar suara-suara dan bau yang tidak bisa kau lihat sumbernya.

Kise menyentuh lembut wajah Aomine. Aomine, balas memegang tangan Kise di pipinya. Wangi sakura itu lebih kentara ketika Kise dekat dengannya.

_"Dasar pembohong! Kau memakai lotion wangi sakura dan tidak mau memberitahuku kebenarannya. Malah menakutiku kalau ada hantu berbau sakura yang terus mengikutiku!. Huh! Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh leluconmu itu!"_

"Aominecchi. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, bersenang-senanglah dengan mereka. Titipkan juga salamku! Bilang maaf aku tidak bisa ikut reuni ini. Selamat tinggal, aku berangkat!"

Wangi sakura itu perlahan menghilang. Kise benar-benar pergi, bahkan tak ingin melihat mantan rekan setimnya lebih dulu.

_"Titip salam? Dan waktu itu kau bilang jangan menyinggung tentangmu di depan mereka?"_

Suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

"Eh~ Mine-_chin _sudah datang~"

Pria berambut ungu berbadan besar menyapanya dengan wajah datar dan dengan nada yang terdengar begitu malas dibarengi dengan suara kunyahan stik jagung.

"Halo, Aomine-kun!"

"Bukannya aku senang melihatmu _nanodayo._ Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu benar-benar datang"

Pria bersurai hijau ini membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Daiki!"

"Hmm"

"Bagaimana kau lihat penampilanmu sekarang Daiki?"

"Kurasa aku makin hitam"

"Begitu ya"

"Bukannya aku penasaran _nodayo_. Tapi itu anjing siapa?"

"Kine? Ini anjingku, yah bisa dibilang kalau dia sebagai penunjuk jalan"

"Aomine-kun, kenapa kau menutup mata anjingmu?"

"Huh? Menutup matanya?"

"Hmm~ kau menutup matanya dengan kain Mine-chin~"

_"Aku tidak menutup matanya. Mungkinkah Kise yang melakukannya?"_

"Biar aku lepas kainnya, Aomine-kun"

"A...ah baiklah"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Kelima orang dengan surai sewarna pelangi itu pergi ke sebuah tempat makan yang selalu mereka kunjungi sejak dulu masih di Teiko, ya meskipun ada warna yang hilang di antara warna pelangi itu.

_"Apa alasan Kise sebegitu manjurnya, hingga tak ada satupun yang berbicara tentang ketidakhadirannya? Kurasa pergi keluar kota bukan ide yang cukup bagus untuk membungkam mulut mereka"_

"Akashi, apa yang kau rencanakan _nodayo?_"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin kita memperingati hari ini sekaligus kembali berkumpul bersama seperti dulu"

"Akashi-kun, setelah ini kita akan pergi kemana?"

Tanya Kuroko sambil sesekali meminum _vanilla milkshake_ kesukaannya.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Ryouta. Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau aku ingin kita berkumpul"

Aomine, tidak cukup jelas menangkap maksud ucapan Akashi. _"mengunjungi Ryouta"_, apa maksudnya? Kise kan sedang ke luar kota.

"Kurasa kita harus membawa bunga Aka-_chin_~"

"Kau benar, Murasakibara-kun"

"Baiklah! Nanti kita membeli bunga lebih dulu"

"Bukannya aku perhatian padamu _nanodayo._ Tapi sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Aomine?"

"Tu..tunggu! maksud _'kita akan mengunjungi Kise'_, aku tidak mengerti bagian itu. Um, ya yang kumaksud, bukankah Kise tidak ikut reuni karena pergi ke luar kota?"

Suasana hening seketika. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang langsung menjawabnya. Hawanya jadi sedikit canggung untuk Aomine. Mungkin pertanyaannya salah? Atau mungkin sulit dimengerti?

"Jadi kau masih belum tau, Aomine-kun?"

"Hmm? Tau apa?"

"Kise-_chin_ kan sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu~"

"Huh? Jangan bercanda!"

"Kami tidak bercanda Aomine-kun"

"Kalian bohong kan?!"

"Orang bilang berbohong itu tidak baik _nodayo_"

"Itulah kenyataannya Daiki. Ryouta sudah tiada, dan hari ini adalah hari peringatannya yang ke setahun. Oleh karena itu aku berencana untuk mengunjunginya"

"Tapi... selama ini... Kise..."

_"Oh! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan topik ini. Kise sudah tiada? Ayolah! Bahkan tadi pagi pun aku terus bersamanya!"_

"Kapan? Bisa kau jelaskan kapan kejadian itu?" tanya Aomine dengan nada pelan.

"Hmm, Shintaro!"

"_Hai!_ Begini _nodayo_, kejadian itu terjadi tepat setahun yang lalu, saat kau dan Kise mengalami kecelakan hingga merengut pandanganmu itu. Sementara kau kehilangan semua itu, Kise mengalami luka yang lebih parah hingga nyawanya tak bisa diselamatkan"

"Tapi saat itu kalian bilang..."

"Itu hanya untuk menenangkanmu saja Daiki. Karena kalau kuberitahu saat itu, kondisimu kurasa akan semakin buruk"

"Jadi kalian berbohong saat itu, mengatakan kalau Kise baik-baik saja?"

"Berbohong demi kebaikan itu tidak apa-apa _nodayo_. Asalkan kau memberitahukan kebenarannya juga pada waktu yang lebih tepat"

"Begitukah... kebenarannya..."

"Ayo berangkat sekarang"

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya terasa lebih dingin. Di mana dia berpijak bersama empat pria lainnya. Menundukkan kepala di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran sambil menatap segunduk tanah dengan sebuah nisan di atasnya. Kelopak-kelopak merah jambu itu menari di udara menghujani batu yang kelabu.

_Kise Ryouta..._

_Inikah alasanmu melarangku membicarakanmu di depan yang lainnya? Karena mereka bisa menganggapku gila..._

_Inikah alasanmu mengajakku membeli seekor anjing? Karena kau tak bisa lagi menuntunku..._

_Inikah alasanmu, mengatakan "selamat tinggal" bukannya "sampai jumpa"? karena kau tak akan pernah pulang..._

_Inikah alasannya mengapa kau menghilang saat di bus? Karena meskipun kau duduk di sampingku, orang itu tak melihatmu dan dia tetap bisa duduk di sebelahku..._

_Inikah alasan para anjing selalu menggonggong keras di dekatmu? Karena mereka bisa melihat hal yang tidak terlihat manusia..._

_Ini juga alasan, mengapa kau menutup mata Kine? Dan hanya dia anjing yang tidak menggonggong keras di dekatmu? Karena dia tidak bisa melihatmu..._

_Aku mulai mengerti. Jadi yang kau maksud dengan "hantu berbau sakura" adalah dirimu sendiri..._

_Kise Ryouta..._

* * *

**_~END~_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**Whuaaaahahaha xD**

**Apa lagi ini? Ff yang tidak layak baca?**

**Kekurangan di mana-mana, dan tidak lulus seleksi mungkin? Wkwkwk**

**Lagi-lagi saya bingung menentukan genrenya, apakah ini benar? Saya kurang tau masalah itu, karena saya hanya amatir -_-**

**Maaf karena kegajean saya...**

**Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membacanya, atau mungkin hanya mengunjungi juga terima kasih!**

**yang jelas, cerita ini ngarang ._.**

**_Hontouni sumimasen!_**


End file.
